Many types of electronic devices are configured having wireless communication capabilities. However, wireless signals are susceptible to noise generated from various components of the electronic device, which can further adversely affect the strength of a wireless communication signal. For example, noise generated from computer chips within a laptop computer having a wireless communication device may overpower and/or adversely affect the wireless signal, thereby causing a network connection loss.